The meeting
by XxxxRevolutionFanXxxx
Summary: ok could not be bothered thinking of a good title. its when connor, miles, rachel and bass come back and met charlie. will probably be charloe in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Might be a one-shot but I am not sure will try to do more chapters though promise x**

Charlie was walking through the woods trying -failing- to try to calm down and not murder her grandfather for decidng to be a good patriot and help those sick soldiers. After everything, after being beaten by them and betraying his hole family for helpinbg them, he still wants to help them?! Why?! It was light, about mid-day if she had to guess. She was fuming. Fists clenched at her sides. Her head snapped in the direction where a branch or some kind had just snapped. She hid behing a tree ready for the upcoming person. To be honest she was looking for blood, hers or theres she did not care. The rustling of leaves under foot got closer - wow you would think that if you were walking in the woods you would try not to make alot of sound, stupid footsteps got closer and as they were about to come next to her on the right hand side she pulled out her knife and held it up, placing it infront of the persons neck. She moved quickly to stand infront of the person, close to see him but not close enough for him to touch her. She quickly studied him, Brown hair and eyes, tanned skin, fancy cloths, shoulder hosters- wait what the hell is he a cowboy or something stupid stupid thing to wear. She brought her eyes back up to his face looking in his eyes and decided to say something.

"You know if you dont want to be killed you should probably make a better effert not to make such a noise" It was a normal comment and the fact that she was pissed came out in her voice.

He just raised a eyebrow - cocky bastered- and said " ow ye, like you could kill me "

I laughed at that" trust me it would just be another Monday for me"

His expression turned abit into being scared but he managed to cover it up. A shout came a bit away 'CONOR'. She knew that voice. The shouting came closer untill Bass, Miles and Rachel came through the opening into our line of sight.

"Too bad about killing me, unfortunatly for you I have backup" He started to smirk. then laughing.

Charlie just raised a eyebrow and punched him in that cocky face of his. He staggered backwards and fell on the ground. Charlie knelled infront of him. When she was infront of him she stated:

"dont be a cocky prick, it will just get me to kill you faster and as for that back up of yours... well I kind of know them" His face at that moment was as Charlie would decribe it... price less.

Standing up she turned to Miles, Mum and Bass. Looking at there faces they were shocked that she punched him but miles was obsovely trying not to laugh. His face broke into a grin and he moved towards her enloping her in a hug. Wispering in her ear,

"thank god you did that I was so close to doing it myself it was unreal"

He pulled back and went back to stand next to mum.

"Charlotte... nice to see you again but could you possibly refrain from punching my son and threating to kill him again please"

"Your s- I should have know sorry but its kind of a thing to try to kill Monroes' cant stop now can I its like tradition" she sneered at him.

He grinned and moved past her to help her son up who was still shocked on the ground witnessing the encounter.

Rachel moved to charlie and hugged her in a awkward embrace and moved away saying "cant brake tradition now can we". Making Charlie smile.

They heard a mutter behind them ' fucking bitch punched me'.

"call me that again and ill kill you, that clear or do I have to torture you first to drill it into your head that your just a cocky bastered and I kill for a hobby." She turned towards him.

"I mean, if it wern't for these you would already be dead" his face morthed into one of anger and Bass put a hand infront of him shooting him a glare.

"dont even try, not only will she kill you but miles Rachel and I will got it." Bass said in a harse voice.

Turning to Charlie he talked again.

"Charlie this is Conor" He said while making a hand gester to dick head " my son" turning to Conor " and this is Charlotte, miles niece and Rachels daughter and trust me she wont hesitate to kill you so dont piss her of got it"

Rachel inturuped Conor who was going to make a sexist comment she betted.

"Charlie, where Gene and Aaron" she said with a worried expression , which made everyone resalise that the two people are missing. All that anger that charlie felt multiplied at the thought of what brought her here in the first place.

"well, Aaron took of the god knows where, fucking crossing two rivers to make sure i could not track him and gene decided to play good patriot and help a bunch of ill patriots and would not listen to when I told him that he shouldn't because he is exaxtly like you, none of you fucking listen!"

"its a matherson trait" monroe muttered to himself unaware that they all could him or knew that they could but still decided not to care.

"well please can we start a knew one that does not envolve people going into situations that could get them killed because of there own stupidity!?" she was furious.

Deciding that she needed to calm down she started to walk away and miles voice shouted out to her " where the hell do you think you going"

"well since i cant kill him or any of you im going to find someone I can, better if it be a patriot, or get fucked which ever oportunity is opened first." she knew that she didnt fully say the second part with the full truth but hell if it came first they why the hell not right?


	2. Fixing

Turns out there were some young patriots about and charlie -still fuming with anger- desided it was better than trying to wait to get fucked. They seemed to be bordering the place and also seemed to be of importance considering the others were protecting one that was holding a suitcase looking around nervously. There were 3, 1 with the suit case and the other 2 guarding. She did a quick check to see if it was a trap and was releved (somewhat) to see that it was not. She took look and desided that entering behind was the best course of action. So she snuck around them and due to the amount of hunting that she did, came up to them making no sound at all before entering the One with the suitcase through with a knife. Then turning to slit the others throat and quickly ducked and kicked out the legs of the last before slitting his throat. She tugged the body away and hid them behind a bush before she went back to the case. Opening it she looked in to find stacks of papers. Looking closely at a few they seemed to be reports on the progress that the patriots were making. Including the possition of re-education camps and other camps surronds the USA. It did not look like they took the Monroe Republic or the Plains Nation yet along with other republcs but, they were very close to. Shit. Putting the papers back in the bag she stood and turned to walk back t the barn that no douth Miles, Mum, Bass and shitface will be. Making sure to cover her tracks she made it back to the barn in half a hour considering how long she walked. That was good. Entering the barn she looiked around before closing the hatch. Turning and walking down the stairs she was greeted like this.

-Charlie POV-

The highs of adreline were wearing ofas she turned to face a pissed of Miles. She watched him look from her head to toe. Following his eyeline I saw that I was covered in blood -not mines- and I had a couple of cuts and bruses I did not know about untill then. Looking back into his eyes I went for the only comment that came into my mind.

"What, Its not my blood"

At this his face darkened and it reminded me of Genes when he watched me kill those 2 patriots for the wagon. It crushed me that loik, It was one of disaprovel of sadness of what I have become? He turned me into this its not my fault I dont think twice before I kill.

"Dont look at me like that" I hissed, He looked up at me in surpise

"Like what?" he asked. Playing dumb.

" Like you hate what I have become that I kill for a hobby, If I may remind you you taught me that I had to kill to survive. If I dont then I will die, Im sick of it always eitrher yopu, Grandpa or mum. Just move on." With that I moved past him leaving him shocked at the statement.

Moving away from him to go to the table Junior-Monroe inturupted me.

"Fiesty one arnt ya"

"If I was you I would shut your fucking mounth Junior."

Ignoring the glare he sent me I walked past Bass and Mum into the room where there was a table. Setting the suitcase on it I started to pull out the pappers and information and placing it on the table. Bass came to stand beside me. Something about him even when he was not physically conforting me, his presence alone made me more relaxed and sent tingling feelings around my body. Ignoring those feelingsI pulled the last of the information out and placed it on the table.

"Where did you get this charlie?"Bass questions looking through some papers.

"3 patriots, 1 suitcase 2 guards, Killed and covered up" I explained quickly. He nooded in understaning.

After a few moments Miles came up to us and grabbing my arm started to pull me towards the door. What the Fuck No I was not going with him I needed to investigate and I cant be bothered with his bullshit anymore.

"Miles let got of me" I tuged on th arm he had hold of but his grip was like a vice and he only tightened the grip.

"let go of ME Miles!" I was starting to get pissed now.

"No you are coming with me NOW CHARLIE" His eyes were determinded but so was I I started to tug against his grip and push against him. "For Fucks sake miles LET GO OF ME" I screamed.

"Charlie for FUCKES SAKE" with that he tossed me over his shoulder. To say I was surprised would be a under exaduration, but then annoyance took over.

"MILES YOU BASTERED PUT ME DOWN GOD DAMN IT!" By now we got to the door and he pulled the latch open and took us out side far away so the rest wont hear.

Putting me down he kept a grip on my arm.I poulled my arm away with anger.

"Whats wrong with you Charlie?"

"What wrong with me ha, whats wrong with me? humm well maybe its wastching my uncle moon over my mum and now im not sure if he had to choose, If he would pick me or Rachel or or maybe its the fact that the only person who has ever stuck with me has not diserpered aswell or that my father and brother and Nora are dead. Or may I add the Gene is helpinmg people who has screwed over his family so many time its unreal or that I have to see the person responsible for my dads dead have a son who he can connect with. Or it may be that you have not asked once how im doing with everything that is shit which is my hole life?"

I let everything go, everything that has been bottled up for so long go and by the end of it tears have gathered in my eyes but did not fall. I never let them fall.

Looking up at Miles it was almost like I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"so ye Miles you tell me" I turned and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back enlopping me in a tight hug.

"Charlie Im sorry ok, I know I have not been there foir you over the past year. But never say that again I would always choose you charlie... I promised that I would always be with you and never leave you I dont tend to brake promises Charlie. I love you like a daughter."

"But you have been too wrapped up in mum thats its like you barely notice me anymore, its like you dont even care anymore"

At this point I could feel the stubbord tears started to fall.

"I know and Im sorry charlie but I will always care Charlie I will always care."

After afew more minutes of hugging and my tears had run out I just relaxed into the hug. I had missed this, just hugging Miles. He was like a father to me.

Pulling away he looked into my eyes then placed a tender kiss on my forhead.

"now why dont we look through those papers you got okay?"

I nodded and we both made our way back to the barn

"What do you think of Connor?"

"Hes a sexist arsehole, who knew its a Monroe trait."

He laughed and we reached the hatch. We both went down it and went to the table where Monroe and Junior were gathered looking at the info that I gathered.

Me and Miles went over and Junior looked up and saw me coming to look at the info, sexist prick had the nerve to say this:

"sorry but this is mans work" Fucking get.

"then why are you here" I sneered at him

"Because I unlike you are not a girl" he then tapped my arse. Fucking little shit.

Before he knew what was happening I had a knife to his throat and had his backed up against the wall,

"and I unlike you are not a sexist prick and if you ever fucking touch me again I will cut of your hand are we clear?" I said pushing the blade so it cut the skin drawing blood.

Taking the blade away I walked back to the table to where Miles and Bass both looked on in shock but amusment.

"I fucking hate your son, hope you know that." I stated to Bass and went to look at the papers.

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review and everything its awsome you guys are amazing. In this chapter I hoped to solve the issue between Miles and Bass.**

**On the next chapter we might ( ;D) just have a fight between Conor and Bass and more Charloe moments. So stick with me.**

**Comments are always welcome.**


End file.
